


【迪乔】乔斯达家的绅士会做关于春天的梦吗

by ikyo0509



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikyo0509/pseuds/ikyo0509
Summary: 乔纳森觉得自己的身体不太对劲……当然，和以往一样，一切都是迪奥的错。





	【迪乔】乔斯达家的绅士会做关于春天的梦吗

乔斯达家的绅士也会做关于春天的梦吗？ 又名：食尸鬼街的东洋人真的什么都有的卖  
预警：下药，催眠，小学生打架，沙雕，无法抑制的ooc，对迪乔二位的双重迫害  
请不要带着逻辑，轻松愉快地阅读吧。  
  
1.  
比起乔斯达宅邸来说，食尸鬼街更符合迪奥心中对于家的定义。不，并不是说他不喜欢松软的床铺和奢华的衣食，只是乔斯达家族的老好人气质几乎浸透了整座建筑，光是站在其中与乔纳森那家伙假意谈笑就让人喘不过气来。而食尸鬼街，那么多的浓雾和恶意，完全足够迪奥如鱼入水一般，隐藏自己的行踪。不知为何，戴上面具之后，自由的愉悦充斥在迪奥心间，甚至连和东洋人讨价还价毒药的价格都能算得上一种乐趣。  
正当迪奥盘算着今天该用几个金币换得下个月份的药量时，他惊奇地发现那个总是舍不得点烛台的店铺今天居然灯火通明，怎么看怎么像装满饵食的陷阱。  
不会是买药杀人的事情被发现了吧。这个念头出现的瞬间就被迪奥掐死在自己的脑内。不，jojo不可能那么聪明的。  
抱着对自己义兄弟智商的极度信任，迪奥打开了店门。  
此时，校园中的乔纳森不知为何感到了极度的不爽。拇指一用力，手中的钢笔断成两截，墨水直喷向前面同学的后脑勺。  
嘭！！！！几乎是同一时间，压缩的空气冲着迪奥面门扑来。  
“呜啊啊啊啊！警察叔叔不要开枪对不起我不是故意的我只是一时鬼迷心窍才犯下这种罪行请再给我一次机会我一定好好做人……”  
“哎？”  
“哎？”  
迪奥放下挡着自己眼睛的手臂和拿着拉炮的温青对脸懵逼。  
“这位客人，恭喜你成为本店第一千名顾客！还有我英语不太好，你刚才说的好好做人是指？”  
“wryyyyyyyy！！！”  
好好做人是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。  
2.  
“作为第一千名顾客，请您从这些赠品里选一个带走吧。”  
“喂，我说，药卖我便宜点不行吗？”  
看着对方摇了摇头，迪奥暗骂一声，认命地低头看向柜台上那些一看就卖不出的破烂垃圾玩意儿。  
“那么为您介绍，第一个，随手携带小青蛙么么哒手表！只要打开就会有小青蛙出来唱歌哦～”  
“谁要啊！看了就火大！”  
“第二个，从埃及挖掘出来的弓和箭，其中一只箭上还有雕刻精美的小虫子哦～”  
“总觉得严重剧透了。不过这种老旧的东西还是留给jojo玩去吧。”  
“艾哲红石？”  
“戴着太娘。”  
“美丽女装？”  
“这么宽大，身高195的人才能穿得上吧，想想就辣眼睛。”  
“长在花盆里的猫？”  
“看起来会吃很多的样子，养不起。”  
“那这对瓢虫胸针总行了吧，一个有拳头那么大。”  
“如果有能够挺胸抬头把这玩意戴出去的人，我倒是想见识见识。”  
冷静地把所有东西吐槽了个遍，迪奥将视线移向了角落里一个落满灰尘的小盒子。  
“那个里面是什么？看起来挺有意思的。”  
东洋人看了一眼，立刻把那个盒子用手盖住，“不，大人，这个不适合您。”  
“适不适合我说了算。”这个反应让迪奥更加好奇，他抓住老板的手腕，强行将手指间抓的小盒子挖了出来放在眼前打量。  
不知名的黑色木料被打造成方方正正的样子，随着摇动，里面传来撞击的响声。  
“里面是……”留着胡子的东洋人用长长的袖子捂住了脸庞。“是春药啦。”  
“哈。”满脸厌恶地将那盒子扔回柜台上，迪奥一方面是被店主故作羞涩的反应恶心到了，另一方面不禁因这个名词唤起了儿时关于性的记忆。为了讨口饭吃在嫖客身下摆动腰肢的妓女，或是阴暗角落里等待下一个受害者的强奸犯，要么低贱要么令人作呕。  
“像您这样的少爷，怎么会用得到这种东西呢，喜欢哪位小姐还不是手到擒来的事情。”东洋人一边点头哈腰一边奉承着，“什么催眠啊，调教啊，事后失忆啊肯定都是用不到的。”  
“等等等等，”迪奥迅速把小盒子扣在掌下，“这个功能这么齐全的吗？”  
“嗯，好像还可以治疗失眠，缓解头疼，防止打鼾，预防近视……”温青拿起长长的说明书念了起来。  
“那我就要这个了。”打断那个不知要念到什么时候去的功效说明，迪奥抓起手里的赠品和说明书塞进口袋里便转身离开，成功把试图阻拦自己的店主拦截在门后。  
虽然对于做爱本身没有兴趣，但是一想到某人丢脸的样子。  
“呵呵呵呵呵呵，jojo，你就好好期待吧！”罔顾街上人异样的目光，迪奥放声大笑。  
完全忘记了拿这个月的毒药。  
3.  
“jojo，这个给你。”  
“哎？不要可以吗？”  
被一秒拒绝的迪奥咬紧自己口腔内的软肉，硬是逼着自己露出和蔼的笑容。  
“为什么不要呢？”  
“要说为什么……”乔纳森不自觉地退后了半步，就是因为你这种皮笑肉不笑的表情太可怕了啊。  
往递过来的野餐篮子里放独角仙的时候，考试时把墨水瓶里换成隐形墨水的时候，还有吃掉盒子里最后一块巧克力的时候……因为看的次数太多了，下意识地乔纳森就能分辨出来，现在迪奥脸上是和之前搞事时一模一样的笑容，顶多再加上一点被拒绝的怒气而已。  
切，失败了吗？不过这也在预料之中就是了。  
迪奥转过身掏出眼药水往眼皮下面点了点，恰巧将脸侧到乔纳森能够看到泪痕的位置。  
“哭，哭了？”心头一震，如同主动踏入陷阱中的猎物一样，乔纳森靠近迪奥身边关切地将手搭在他的肩膀上。  
“上次舞会因为喝多了所以对你做了失礼的事情，实在是过意不去，所以买了赔罪的礼物。”迪奥假装因为抽噎停住，偷偷用余光打量乔纳森的表情。“我知道这点东西不足以表达我的歉意，可是至少不要像这样继续对我冷眼相待了。再怎么说，我们都还是兄弟啊！”  
为了追求最后演技的逼真，迪奥甚至还拧了自己的大腿，疼得话尾直接飙出了一个颤音。  
果不其然我们的乔纳森•重视友情•过于天真•大概是有健忘症的•乔斯达少爷被刚才那番台词戳中了内心的罪恶感。  
“是，是啊！不管迪奥你之前捉弄过我多少次，我们都是兄弟啊！对不起，我不应该这么怀疑你的！”乔纳森因为自责紧紧皱起了眉头，从迪奥手中接过了被扎上了缎带的小盒子。  
“这个是……？”  
“香薰蜡烛，可以缓解疲劳，有助睡眠的。最近你因为学业压力太大都没怎么好好睡过吧？在上床时点上就可以了。”  
“太谢谢了，你真体贴！”  
被自家好兄弟感动了的乔纳森向迪奥张开双臂，热情地拥抱住他。  
在乔纳森看不见的背后，迪奥露出了计划通的邪恶笑容。  
“呵呵呵不用谢，祝你今晚做个好梦……咳！好紧！我知道你很开心了，jojo快放手吧！痛痛痛痛痛！啊我的肋骨！”  
乔斯达卿听着楼上传来的哀嚎声微笑着端起手中的红茶。  
我家儿子们的感情可真好啊。  
4.  
今夜迪奥无法入眠。  
他把长得像厕纸一样的说明书从头到尾看了三遍，怎么想怎么觉得把这些功能一五一十写下来还翻译成英语的制作者相当地不靠谱。  
算了，大不了卖jojo一个人情就是了。  
抱着去看看试试的心态，迪奥蹑手蹑脚地走出卧室，来到隔壁乔纳森的门前。如若把这故事中的两位男性换成其他人，迪奥一定会狠狠嘲笑自己的无谋。然而长久以来，把让乔纳森不痛快放在行动优先级第一位的习惯，以及乔纳森向来对他的克制和忍耐让他忽视了此次行动中诸多不甚谨慎的地方，一心只想着看到jojo窘迫的面容。  
走廊里没有佣人们，也从锁孔中确认jojo已经睡下了，迪奥轻车熟路地撬开门锁走了进去。果然，乔纳森相当听话地点燃了蜡烛放在床头柜上，白色的柱体上一缕轻烟缓缓升起，搅动的空气中带着水果样香甜的味道。  
……好像和说明书上描述得有点像啊？  
迪奥走近乔纳森的床边，低头打量无辜的受害者的睡颜。白色天鹅绒的枕头上，乔纳森睡得并不安稳，鼻尖上沁着的汗水流过他微烫的面颊，嘴中发出沉重的喘息声。有点像是发烧，但发烧的人不会在被褥下翻来覆去，难耐地磨蹭双腿。  
没想到效果比想象得还好，迪奥满意地看着自己使坏的成果，jojo这副样子就算看上三天三夜都不会让人觉得无趣。不过那样未免也太大材小用了，迪奥含着笑，将手缓慢地伸向了被子里。  
果不其然，丝绸睡裤的裆部已经被顶起了一个帐篷，手指在前端甚至能感觉到微微的湿意。睡梦中的乔纳森感觉到了陌生的碰触，呼吸逐渐沉重起来，间或有几声颤抖的呻吟从双唇间泄出。然而迪奥完全没有想帮乔纳森解决性欲的想法，他纤长的手指如蜻蜓点水般在勃起处轻抚，或是在顶部画圈。总的来说，完全只是在火上浇油而已。  
眼看着乔纳森的表情变为难耐的苦闷，就连腰部也不受控地躬起祈求着更多抚慰，不知为何迪奥脱口而出。  
“你这样好像狗一样啊。”  
虽然第一次见面时就和jojo说过自己讨厌狗这种靠巴结人类过活的生物，但是意外地，乔纳森向自己献媚的样子却并不讨厌，不如说比他平常总是一本正经的样子还可爱了些许。  
说着，他将手伸入睡裤中，正打算给乔纳森一些奖励时，那个一直熟睡着的人突然半睁开双眼，有些疑惑地看着自己。  
“迪奥？”  
啧，是听到声音所以醒过来了吗？没有收回手，正相反地，迪奥掀开了被子，让乔纳森的下身完全暴露在他的视野下，狠狠地撸动起昂扬的性器。  
完全不知道发生了什么的乔纳森几乎是惊恐地看着迪奥和自己的身体，然而比起思想，欲望更先一步涌上大脑，让他的发问在嘴中破碎成没有语法的只言片语。  
微弱的光线下，一切都模糊不清，唯有迪奥血红色的眼睛在黑暗的映衬下越发明亮，几乎让人移不开视线。  
“射吧。”  
在听到这句话的瞬间，乔纳森屏住呼吸达到了高潮。  
5.  
发泄过后，脑袋里依旧是昏昏沉沉的，乔纳森瘫软在床铺上，隐约间觉得事情不太对劲，想要思考时却又毫无头绪，只能眼看着迪奥俯下身，撩开他粘湿在额头上的发丝。  
“你在……做……什么？”  
几乎每说一个字就要大喘气一次，乔纳森的胸膛上下起伏着。  
“不是我在做什么，是你啊jojo。”恶意地眯起眼睛，迪奥状似亲切地为他擦去汗水，“这一切都是你在做梦罢了。”  
“呜……”乔纳森一副快要哭出来了的样子，痛苦地躲避开迪奥伸过来的手。“我，我怎么能……做这种不知廉耻的梦……我们可是兄弟啊。”  
“不对。”  
迪奥脸上神色一凛，语气也冷峻起来。  
“你不是我的兄弟。”  
那张嘴一张一合。  
“你只是我养的一条狗罢了。”  
听到这样残酷的言语，从震惊中反应过来的乔纳森没有愤怒，反而用双手捂住眼睛，像是在努力抗拒似的，拼命摇头否认着。  
“我不是狗。我是乔斯达家……绅士。我……”  
是催眠的程度还不够么。迪奥心中盘算着，口里依旧如恶魔般呢喃着。  
“冷静一下吧jojo，这只是梦而已。”  
“是……是梦啊。”像是婴儿学话一样，乔纳森睁开湛蓝的眼睛，大颗大颗的泪水从两侧滑落。“那我还能成为一名真正的绅士吗？”  
简直就像小孩子哭着问家长今年圣诞老人会不会来一样。迪奥一边深感乔斯达卿的家庭教育问题，一边假模假样地耐心回答。  
“当然可以了。”  
“只不过在梦里，你就是我的狗，那种会摇尾巴会汪汪叫的狗而已。”  
大概是想起了丹尼吧，乔纳森的表情放松下来，但还带着些许疑惑。  
“可是……为什么我要当狗呢？”  
“那当然是因为，”虽然这话迪奥自己说起来都觉得有点反胃，但是为了乐趣他还是继续说了下去，“你最崇敬最敬佩最喜欢我了啊。”  
眼前被厚重的迷雾遮着，乔纳森机械性地重复着迪奥的话语。  
“我……最喜欢迪奥了。”  
仿佛被说服了一样，他点点头，又进入了最初半梦半醒的状态，任凭迪奥将他扶坐了起来。  
强忍着内心的激动，迪奥试探地摸了摸乔纳森的头，那个平日里端正稳重的人露出愉悦的表情，真的像宠物一样倚靠在主人身上，甚至还主动寻求更多的爱抚。  
“好乖好乖。”  
望着怀里的乔纳森，迪奥的脑海中瞬间闪过很多念头。他伸出手，在向自己撒娇的人脸前晃了晃。  
“现在，把你主人手上的精液舔干净。”  
6.  
即使收拾好一切，回到自己的房间后，迪奥仍旧对今晚发生的一切感到不可置信。手淫也好，宠物也好，对于他和乔纳森来说都太过疯狂，太过……亲密。本来不过是想让jojo单方面地丢脸而已，没想到会把自己也掺和进去。  
jojo是处于催眠加催情状态下没错，难道他自己就是一直清醒的么？还是说，其实他早就对jojo有这样的欲望，只不过是趁着下药的机会爆发了而已？  
想起乔纳森欲求不满的样子，迪奥暗骂一声，将手伸向腿间。  
手指上甚至还带着乔纳森唇舌间吸吮时的热度。  
7.  
早上迪奥推开门，刚好看到正同时穿戴整齐出门的乔纳森。  
“早上好，迪奥。”  
与以往无二的温柔笑容，此时的意义对于迪奥来说却截然不同。  
“早上好。”  
点点头，迪奥和他并肩走向餐厅的路上，走下旋转楼梯时状似随意地询问。  
“昨天睡得怎么样？”  
“呀，托了你的福，”乔纳森将睡得翘起的头发用手压下去。“最近从来没睡得这么沉过。你送的熏香很有用。”  
“是么，那我就放心了。”  
迪奥加快脚步将乔纳森甩在身后，以免对方看到自己忍耐不住的笑意。  
乔斯达大宅并没有任何变化，落地窗前仍旧是绣着家徽花纹的厚重窗帘，长长的餐桌前仍旧摆放着闪亮的刀叉，慈爱的女神也仍旧静静伫立在一角，但它们再也不会带给迪奥寄人篱下的压抑感。终于，迪奥昂首走过反光的大理石地板走廊，就像这里真正的主人一样。  
这份好心情甚至明显得连乔纳森都看得出来。  
“怎么，发生什么好事情了？”  
午后，乔纳森手举叉子眨着眼睛问。  
“是不是呢……”迪奥往茶杯中放下一块方糖，看着白色的粉末在茶汤中渐渐消失，想起昨晚jojo仿佛融化于快感的表情。  
“吃巧克力吗？”  
“要吃！”  
刚才还优雅地在小蛋糕上切下一角的绅士突然挺直了脊背，兴致勃勃地凑近过来向迪奥伸出手。  
然而那颗巧克力仍旧稳稳地停在迪奥的手指间。  
“迪奥？”  
“张嘴。”  
“不，那个……”  
绅士有些疑惑且羞涩地眯起了眼睛，停顿在原位。然而金发青年以笃定不移的表情继续拿着巧克力，黏在他手上的棕色印迹随着时间一点点地增大，仿佛是无声的催促一样。  
唉，不能浪费嘛。  
乔纳森叹了口气认命地俯下身子。温热的口腔一直包裹住手指的关节，吸吮着甜美的液体，偶尔舌尖划过皮肤带来的异样触感也让人沉迷。不知不觉地，乔纳森的唇齿间，连巧克力的味道都已经消失殆尽了，只是在单纯地舔舐着迪奥的手指而已。  
来端上新的糕点的侍女，看到此情此景不禁小声地叫出声来。  
“对，对不起，打扰了！”  
“哎？”  
像是从睡梦中被叫醒一样，乔纳森突然意识到自己在做什么，惊慌地从迪奥怀中撤回身子。  
“我……刚才……”  
他犹豫着开口，但完全无法解释刚才的行为是怎么回事，只能眼睁睁地看着迪奥在阳光下抬起手，仔细端详着那根发亮的手指，然后微笑着将它放进自己的嘴里含住。  
“巧克力的确很好吃啊。”  
“啊，嗯，是啊。”  
机械地回答着，仿佛被蛊惑了的乔纳森完全无法从迪奥脸上移开视线，只能别扭地调整成双腿交叉的坐姿，好掩盖住自己桌下的勃起。  
8.  
再次来到乔纳森房门前时，迪奥没有拿出别针，而是将手放在圆形的把手上。只是轻轻一扭，原本应当紧锁着的门吱呀一声露出一条缝隙。  
这是迪奥的保险步骤之一，用来测试催眠效果会不会延续到第二天而已。然而现在，他的额头抵在门板上，突然有了种丈夫半夜归家时发现家人给他留了门的温馨感，心脏也跟着扑通扑通地加速跳动起来。  
我是笨蛋吗，那只是jojo而已啊。迪奥的脑海中迅速滑过乔纳森•乔斯达做过的那些蠢事，其中不知为何有不少接着的是他殴打自己的画面……  
冷静下来的迪奥重重地踏步走进屋内，每次落脚都碾碎一点刚才的幻想。  
房间内是与深夜不相符合的明亮，所有的烛台都点亮着，在窗帘的表面摇曳着光影。床头柜前还有一只小小的，白色的，散发着甜蜜香气的入梦道具。乔纳森就端坐在床边，微笑着看着推门进来的人，像是餐会时主人看着第一个到来的嘉宾。唯一的不同是，他浑身是赤裸的。常年在球场上奔跑的肉体饱满且富有爆发力，烛光像火焰一样在他的胸膛舞动着，然而他还是一动不动地坐着。沉稳，端庄，迪奥想起图画册上古希腊庙宇中的大理石神像。  
“只不过雕塑好像没有勃起着的呢。”  
两个人倒在绵软的被褥上，胸膛抵着胸膛，床铺随着迪奥手上的动作微妙地一同发出颤动。他身下，全身敏感处都被调教着的乔纳森，眼睛明明已经在哀求，嘴角却依旧紧咬着不让任何呻吟声泄露出去。两只手指伸过来，撬开倔强的双唇，从齿间扯出那截粉红湿热的舌头上下玩弄，津液从无法合上的口中流出，像极了乔纳森过去养的那只狗。  
握手，坐下，打滚。  
条件反射。  
迪奥的另一只手按在乔纳森的头上，慢慢用力下压。  
“我来教你点有趣的事情吧。”  
9.  
迪奥不知道乔斯达家的绅士教育包不包括性知识，但就乔纳森现在对着他阴茎干眨眼的情况来看，就算有，一定也只是无聊且刻板的生理普及。  
蒙昧无知的小少爷张开嘴，呼出的气流吐在柱体的顶端激起一阵快感。他抬起头的表情天真且疑惑。  
“什么是口交？”  
迪奥甚至分不清乔纳森是在搞笑还是在勾引他。两者哪个都好，反正最后的结局只有一个。  
“jojo哟，所谓的口交就是……这样的啊！”  
揪着头发强行将自己的器官塞入乔纳森嘴里，迪奥甚至还好整以暇地调整了一下位置，好让龟头正好卡在会厌的凸起处，享受被轮廓乳头摩擦的快感。乔纳森的口腔内部被塞得满满的，下颚像是要脱臼一样，甚至连压迫舌根被激起的呕吐反应，都只能加速喉咙的收缩，成为取悦加害者的手段。  
好不容易习惯了嘴里含着的异物，乔纳森努力地吞咽着分泌出的唾液，其中夹杂着某种难以言喻的腥涩味道令他忍不住皱起了眉头。  
“怎么了？不喜欢吗？”  
从乔纳森笨拙的行动中得到控制欲和征服欲双重满足的迪奥决定给服从自己的仆人一点点“恩惠”。他暂且先拔出了性器，在等待乔纳森从下巴的酸痛恢复时思考着新指令。  
说起来，狗不都是喜欢舔骨头的么。童年时期，迪奥路过丹尼的食盆，最讨厌那愚蠢生物发出的口水声了。毫无优雅和矜持可言，单纯只是宣泄进食的欲望而已。嗯，进食……  
迪奥直起身子，捏住乔纳森的下巴让他看向自己。jojo的眉头仍因痛苦紧缩着，细密睫毛遮挡住的眼眸还是如晴空般无暇的湛蓝。  
“听好了jojo，在我打完这个响指之后，你会觉得我的体液是这世界上最美味的食物，而且摄取得越多就会越舒服。”  
“舒……服？”  
“是的，就是这种舒服哦。”  
坏笑着，迪奥将脚踏在乔纳森半勃的阴茎上，眼前从未有过性交经历的青年露出难以忍耐的表情。  
“为了能让你理解，我还特意没有用什么春药快感这种词，记得好好感谢我啊。”  
手指交叉在空气中打出一声脆响，刚才的话语如钢印一般深深刻在乔纳森的脑海里。他俯身看着迪奥的勃起抿起嘴，在空中停顿，终究还是抵抗不住欲望，颤颤巍巍地伸出舌头舔了一下铃口溢出的液体，然后速度越来越快，直至主动张嘴含住龟头吸吮起来。  
从迪奥的视角看去，乔纳森的额发挡住了他大半张脸，观察不到表情，只有头部距离自己的小腹越来越近，直至他的鼻尖都顶在耻发间磨蹭为止。直到刚才还没有任何性交经验的处男现在不仅主动为自己深喉，甚至还能在这种状态下依旧用舌头缠裹着柱体为了精液努力舔弄，迪奥一边感叹这香薰的神奇，一边克制着就这么射在jojo嘴里的念头。当腹部传来阵阵热意时，迪奥不得不再次命令乔纳森停下，才让他松口。  
为了掩饰自己的窘迫，迪奥掐起乔纳森的脸颊做出恶狠狠的样子。  
“可恶……你这淫荡的婊子就这么喜欢吸男人的鸡巴吗？”  
“请别用这种侮辱性的词汇形容别人。”即使是自己的脸被迪奥扯向两边，乔纳森依然努力地用不受控制的嘴型含糊吐字。“我只是想要迪奥的精液而已……”  
“哈——你以为你用那种可怜兮兮的表情对我说这种话就有用吗？”  
做的和说的完全相反，迪奥挺腰在乔纳森嘴中抽插，在后者几乎要在这猛烈的撞击下窒息时射了出来。未能被乔纳森及时吞下浓稠的乳白色液体淌下他的嘴角，滴滴答答地流到了接着的手掌上。  
在用嘴清理完迪奥的铃口后，乔纳森舔舐着自己的十指，一副意犹未尽的样子看向躺在床上喘息的人。  
“迪奥，还能再来一次吗？”  
饶了我吧。本来是这么想的，然而迪奥的尊严不允许他说这种话。  
“你该睡了。”  
“啊这么说来是有点困了。那，晚安。”  
打着哈欠，乔纳森心满意足地闭上眼睛倒在迪奥身边，手臂环住了身边人的腰部。  
“该死的jojo，你以为是谁帮你善后的啊，重死了。”  
看着乔纳森沉沉的睡颜，迪奥暗骂一声，把人捞起来用湿毛巾擦去各种乱搞时在身上留下的痕迹。擦拭到乔纳森的腹部时，迪奥才发现那轮廓分明的肌肉上不知何时沾满了精液。  
“居然真的只靠给我口交就射了。”  
迪奥依旧讨厌性交，讨厌不加掩饰的肉体纠缠，讨厌几乎要摧毁理智的欲望。可现在抱着他同样最讨厌的义兄弟，感受着彼此胸膛相靠传递的心跳，这个自认为从未爱过别人，也从不期望别人能爱上自己的青年还是笑了。  
仿佛心灵感应一般。在他颈窝间熟睡过去的乔纳森•乔斯达像婴儿吮指一样，轻咬着迪奥肩部的肌肤露出同样安心的笑容。  
10.  
迪奥在确定没有留下任何他来过的证据后回到自己的房间，睡了两个小时……然后，睁开眼睛没过多久——又想起jojo带着红晕的脸，撸了一发。  
11.  
“迪奥，早上好～”  
神清气爽的乔纳森从装着早餐的盘具中抬起头，向自己难得起晚了的义兄弟打招呼，刚看清对方的脸就惊了一下。  
“没……没事吧……”  
“为什么这么问？”  
要说为什么的话，屋外阳光明媚鸟语花香，世界上所有的乌云仿佛现在都集中在迪奥头顶上，还是时不时打雷闪电暴雨倾盆的那种。暂且不提他如丧考妣的脸色，光是苍白的肤色和拳头大的黑眼圈就足够取代东方食铁兽在动物园中的霸主地位。  
迪奥吃的还比它们少呢。乔纳森咽下一口煎蛋，突然觉得自己的思路好像有点跑偏了。  
“那，是你昨天晚上没睡好？”  
“哼。”  
从鼻子里发出气声，迪奥有一搭没一搭地用刀叉划着盘中的面包。  
“多亏某人啊，今天你离我远点。”  
已经知法犯法数次的年轻律师先生看着眼前明显开始内疚的被害人，耳边传来他絮絮叨叨的道歉，上下两层眼皮渐渐开始打架。  
  
结果再次睁开眼睛时，第一个看见的又是乔纳森的脸。橙红色的阳光在他的鼻尖唇瓣上镀了一层金箔，衬得他的瞳孔如同宝石一样深邃璀璨。迪奥趴在桌子上，从胳膊间注视着，看着乔纳森时而面露难色地咬住笔杆，时而会心一笑，直到他转过来伸手撩起自己挡住眼睛的刘海。  
“你醒了？”  
迪奥拍掉乔纳森的手，漫不经心地别开视线。  
“你来我房间干什么？”  
乔纳森收集齐桌上写好的文稿，摇了摇头，“迪奥，这里是学生会办公室，现在是傍晚六点半。听你的学弟说，你刚走进来就坐下睡着了。”看着对方因惊讶微微睁大的双眼，他坐直了身体，手指紧握成拳。  
“我知道你最近很忙，但是再这么下去你的身体会吃不消的。如果有我能帮上忙的地方……”  
就是因为你啊啊啊啊！老子像思春期的小鬼头一样！虽然内心大吼着，实际上迪奥什么都说不出来，只能看着乔纳森的脸越靠越近。血液冲刷在耳道中发出轰鸣，连带着高温把脑浆都煮得快要沸腾起来。  
“你刚才说，做什么都可以对吧？”  
“是的！只要我能做到的……”  
“那，我要做爱。”  
“哎？咦？”  
如果现在把装满水的水壶放在乔纳森脑袋顶上，大概瞬间就能发出汽笛声吧。然而迪奥根本没空嘲笑他一听到这种词就会大脑宕机的绅士风度，而是沉浸在对自己冲动行为的悔恨中。  
可恶！既然现在都挑明了，那昨天晚上不是白跪在床上擦了一个小时的床单吗！有那功夫直接躺进被褥里睡觉不好吗！  
总之就是想睡觉而已。  
“呵，呵呵呵，既然你已经知道了我的目的，那就乖乖地……”  
迪奥邪笑着将手伸向乔纳森的衣领，却反被对方紧握住了双手。  
“迪，迪奥，我觉得做这种事还太早了！”  
嗯？难道是要晚上再做的意思？正当迪奥认真思索的时候，乔纳森双眼放光地说出了第二句话。  
“我觉得还是先结婚比较好。”  
“咳咳咳咳！”  
几乎被自己的口水呛得说不出话来，迪奥想象着自己亲吻身着白色婚纱的乔纳森的样子，第一次痛恨起自己过于丰富的想象力。  
“……结婚，现在还不太可能吧。”  
不，是在这个时代就不可能啊。  
“说的也是啊，”乔纳森眨眨眼，旋即又露出笑容，“那先和家里人商量一下怎么样？”  
那也挺好的，我连下药都不用了，乔斯达卿他老人家直接能被吓到上天堂吧。  
“爸爸他，身体不好，还是不要刺激他了吧。”还没得到法定继承权的迪奥顾左右而言他。  
“怎么会！父亲听到这消息一定会很开心的！管家他们也是！”仿佛已经看到了诸位的笑颜，乔纳森的嘴角也跟着上扬起来。“我也很开心，迪奥终于发现自己喜欢的人了。”  
“喜喜喜喜喜欢的人？？你在说什么啊笨蛋！”  
迪奥已经震惊到说话开始咬舌头的地步了。  
“哎，迪奥还没有发觉吗？”  
？  
“校园里同学们都已经传开了啊？”  
？？？  
“你看，学生会的大家还一起凑钱买了贺礼放在我这里。”  
？？？？？  
“呀真好呢，迪奥身边的人都这么体贴。不过这种事居然还一直瞒着我，真是不讲兄弟情义。我说啊，以后有了孩子的话，让我当他的教父怎么样？”  
刚才还慌乱着的迪奥突然冷静下来。  
“jojo，你在这胡说八道什么呢？”  
“说……大家都在说，迪奥交了女朋友的事情？”  
“开什么玩笑！没有！”  
“但是，迪奥最近魂不守舍的……”  
“那只是单纯的睡眠不足而已。”  
“而且脖子上还有吻痕……”  
“被狗咬的。”  
乔纳森歪头又看了一眼那块红到发紫的痕迹，小声嘟囔。  
“狗咬的好像不是这样的。”  
“就。是。狗。咬。的。”  
迪奥掐着乔纳森的脸一字一顿地强调。  
身边有这么一群人我真是日了狗了。今天也很心累的迪奥突然萌生出了不做人的念头。  
“不过啊，虽然这么说有点不太对劲，”乔纳森从迪奥的掌心抢救回自己的脸，莫名觉得这感觉有点熟悉，“但是知道迪奥没有交女朋友我还是挺开心的。”  
“哈？你这个单身汉是在嫉妒吗？”  
“……因为我就只有迪奥一个朋友嘛。如果迪奥有了恋人的话，我们就没办法这样一起回家了对吧。”  
明明家境不错，学习刻苦，性格也好，不知为何乔纳森在学院中就是交不到一个朋友。  
“是啊，jojo，就是为了你，我也不会浪费时间在谈情说爱上的。”  
把迪奥的话语去掉虚伪的亲昵再翻译一下就是：是啊，你知不知道我要把你身边的虫子打发走要牺牲多少精力，再说谈恋爱哪有挤兑你有意思。  
“真是没办法，看来只有我陪着你了。”  
说这话的时候，迪奥完全没意识到，愿意从放学等到现在的，他身边也只有一个乔纳森而已。  
就在两人说话的功夫，太阳已经完全沉下了地平线。他们穿过长长的走廊一起漫步在无人的校园中，树影遮盖住步伐，视野和氛围同样的暧昧不明。  
“迪奥，”乔纳森小声凑到他耳边，眼睛里闪着星星点点的光，“能拉着我的手吗？我有点看不清台阶。”  
“又不是小孩子了。”  
迪奥啧了一声，暗自庆幸已晚的天色掩盖住了自己现在难以抑制的笑容。居然耍这种小聪明啊jojo，不过本迪奥也不讨厌就是了。  
“只有这一次啊，真是的。”  
在高高兴兴牵起乔纳森时，迪奥突然发现，自己的手刚才好像一直无意识地放在了他的屁股上。  
12.  
店铺门口挂着的风铃狂响，迪奥旋风似的冲进来，“咚”地一声将门甩在身后。  
“啊呀，是大人您来了。”温青搓着手迎上前去，眼睛笑眯成一道弧线。“近来可好啊？”  
好个屁，香薰蜡烛快用完，已经好几天没和jojo做过就算了。自从那次性骚扰开始，白天乔纳森从他身边都绕着道走，连五米之内都接近不了，走位堪称风骚。  
你他娘的怎么在橄榄球赛场上就没这么灵活过！  
迪奥一拳砸在柜台上，连带着里面的货物跟着他的怒火乱颤。  
“大人大人，您别生气，您看小的这记性。”温青连忙挤到迪奥和他的宝贝们之间，小心翼翼地捧起一个小纸袋递到迪奥眼前。“这是您上次忘记拿走的药，我又给您多添了点，够用两个月的。”  
“哼。”  
迪奥扫了一眼，把头扭过去假装打量店里的装潢。  
“你那个，蜡烛什么的，有没有副作用啊？”  
“哪能呢！用过的客户都说好！您有什么使用问题我们这假一赔十！”  
店老板看着依旧脖子抽筋的迪奥脑中灵光一闪，脸上又堆起刚才迎客时的迷之微笑。  
“我这又上了一批货，现在买二送一还附赠一盒安全套，您看……”  
“买了。”  
“那这边刚进的润滑剂和印度爱经……”  
“都要。”  
温青在一边打算盘打得不亦乐乎，嘴上还不忘继续推销着。  
“您看看小店的这套性感蕾丝低胸内衣怎么样？什么罩杯的都有，包你满意。”  
“我不懂什么罩杯，有身高195厘米体重105公斤能穿的吗？”  
…………………………………………  
温青觉得自己的世界观受到了极大的冲击。他咳嗽两声，把最终算出的数写在纸上。  
“哎呀大人，您买这么多，这个钱好像有点……”  
迪奥低头扫了一眼木台上大大小小的“玩具”，在心里权衡了五秒钟。  
“都包起来，把药退了。”  
13.  
也许提着自己围裙的女仆长会因为经销商的花言巧语多买一箱从乡下运来的新鲜蔬果，也许戴着高礼帽的乡绅会因为女伴的一个眼神为她买下华而无用的钻石珠宝。  
好吧这些都能理解，可我买这些是为了什么呢？像所有曾经冲动消费过的人一样，迪奥坐在自己的书桌前，拿着新买的小黄书陷入深深的沉思。  
薄薄的书页上说明文字不是很多，都是些衣着清凉的男女肉搏打架的图示。还在心疼钱包空空如也的迪奥没兴趣观赏，就有一搭没一搭地翻着，怎么想怎么觉得是jojo的错，连带着看画上的小人都像长着乔纳森的鼻眼，煽情得不得了。  
“哼，区区一个jojo……”  
迪奥冷笑着翻开下一页，一个小册子从书页中掉出来落在桌上，封面上写着什么龙阳什么十八的，颇有些东洋武功秘籍的神秘感。迪奥的手指刚搭到纸边，此时一个他现在最不想听到的声音从背后响起。  
“迪奥，你在叫我？”  
简直和深夜打雷时窗边出现一张鬼脸一样王道的惊恐展开。  
然而迪奥岂是那种会被吓到跳起来的胆小之人，他站起身一边试图挡住书桌，一边强装镇定地向门口的乔纳森扬起下巴。  
“我可不记得所谓绅士是不敲门就闯进人房间的做派。”  
“我敲了。”乔纳森扒在门后探头往屋里看，“我还以为你刚才是在喊我进来。”  
“……总之，我现在很忙，你出去。”  
“啊，好吧，那等你有空再聊。”乔纳森垂下眉毛低着头慢慢带上了门，看样子是真的很失落。  
奇了怪了，是他躲着我他有什么好失落的。迪奥再次举起书，想起这几天乔纳森连递餐具都要特意隔着块手帕，恨不得当场把人按在餐桌上，操到他那嘴里除了呻吟再也吐不出一个字为止。真是烦人，迪奥挥挥手，试图把乔纳森的身影赶出自己的脑海。明明之前在床上又乖又甜的……  
房间的门吱呀一声开了。  
“哦对了迪奥，爸爸让我转告你要好好休息。家庭医生说嗜睡疲惫可能是肾虚的症……”  
“出去！”  
迪奥随手抄起件东西扔了过去。乔纳森一歪头，凶器正擦过他耳边砸在走廊的墙上。  
“肾虚还有可能导致暴躁易怒！要早睡早起啊！晚安！”  
喊完，乔纳森迅速关上门，把一个气到肺炸的迪奥独自留在房间里。不得不说，在惹怒迪奥这方面，乔纳森•乔斯达简直天赋异禀，而且勤于实践。  
迪奥喘着粗气再次坐回椅子上打算今晚就去试试那个看起来最疼的姿势，一低头，发现桌上的小册子不见了。  
14.  
夜凉了，迪奥躺在床上裹着被子翻来覆去感觉不到一点点乔纳森肉体的温暖，心里和他鼓起勇气打开房门时看见的一样，没有jojo也没有小册子，空落落的。  
明明都努力不在他身上留下牙印或吻痕了，明明白天时也在克制触碰他的欲望了（虽然克制得不太好），这样一来不就前功尽弃了么！啊，真是够了……  
迪奥拉起被子遮在自己脸上，想象着乔纳森拿起小册子时嫌恶且鄙夷的表情，突然小腹一热。  
啊咧？好像还挺带感的？  
怀着耻辱，愤恨和新开发的性癖，迪奥昏昏沉沉地睡着了。迷梦中，他的胯下被被子压得难受，汗水和其他什么液体黏在大腿根上，又潮又闷。  
很好，被jojo说肾虚之后又开始梦遗了。迪奥在黑暗中没有睁开双眼，只是忿忿地想着，意识在清醒和混沌间游移不定，唯有下身的快感随着时间越发清晰起来，还伴随着啧啧的响声。  
啧啧的……  
迪奥睁开眼睛惊恐地看着眼前隆起的被子，它甚至还在上下起伏着。这么大的宅子注定是要闹鬼的，闪电落地窗还有尖叫什么的，标准配置，迪奥第一天来就有这种做噩梦的预感，但今天晚上他有不同的思路。  
被单一掀，里面露出一张熟悉的脸。  
“jojo。”  
乔纳森没有回话，他甚至完全没有注意到头顶上少了什么，只是仍旧趴在迪奥双腿之间舔弄着，眼神专注且迷离。  
乔纳森•乔斯达，自己幼稚且天真的义兄弟，在没有春药和催眠的前提下，像个婊子一样含着他的鸡巴不放。在迪奥戏谑的注视下，乔纳森抬头对上他的眼睛，眼前的迷雾逐渐散开。他看看迪奥的脸，又垂眼看看自己含吐的东西，瞳孔中投射出惊恐的光芒。  
迪奥看着他破碎的表情咬紧牙关，以免自己忍不住放声大笑出来。  
“我……呜……”  
那双湛蓝的眼睛现在盈满了泪水，乔纳森颤抖着，羞耻心卡在他的喉头滚动，哽咽到几乎要使自己窒息，即使还能说得出话，想必他空白的大脑也组织不起来任何连贯的词句。  
迪奥见过好几次乔纳森的哭脸，丹尼死的时候也是，被呵令不许吃饭的时候也是，一个人偷偷摸摸躲起来抹眼泪的样子看了就忍不住心生愉悦。但自从艾莉娜那件事之后，他就再也没有哭过。迪奥正准备好好观赏对方久违的落泪时，乔纳森没有像过去那样把脸埋在被子里默默垂泪，反而强忍着转身爬下床。  
迪奥伸脚勾住了乔纳森的小腿。  
“这就要走了？”  
乔纳森回头看着床上横躺着的迪奥，张张嘴又顿住了。那只脚顺着裤管向上磨蹭，直停在自己大腿根部，有一搭没一搭地蜷起脚趾，搔得人肉痒也心痒。手足无措的乔纳森眨眨眼睛，长睫毛一扫，泪珠顺着脸庞滴滴答答落在胸膛上。  
“不把这个解决一下吗？”  
两个人目光一齐落在某个竖直的柱状物上，上面还沾着乔纳森的唾液，在月光下闪着淫靡的光。始作俑者的脸白了又红红了又白，头颅沉沉地垂下去。  
迪奥对他勾勾手指，于是乔纳森咬着嘴唇又爬回床上，睡衣领口中露出锁骨下的胸肌腹肌，随着一步步动作晃颤，引得迪奥一声不怀好意的口哨声。  
“怎么样，是不是有什么要对我说的？”  
一手抓住乔纳森后脑的头发，另一只手顺着脊背摸到尾椎，迪奥对着自己的猎物扬起了和蔼的假笑，等着他自投罗网。  
“那……那个……”  
乔纳森俯在迪奥耳边，气若幽兰。  
“对不起！我把明天下午的巧克力蛋糕分给你吃！原谅我吧！”  
“谁他妈和你说这个了！”  
一口老血吐出来，急火攻心的迪奥当即掐着脖子把人按在身下，床板随着两人的动作发出巨大的轰鸣声。迪奥也不顾会不会吵醒别人，勃起的阴茎像凶器一样顶在他的后腰上，只恨不得当场把永远不会看气氛的笨蛋干到一滴也没有为止。  
不对，计划明明是让jojo求我上他，这场面怎么像我要强奸他似的。在即将付诸下一步行动时，迪奥想起乔纳森的友情破颜拳，手不自觉松了松。此时，身下突然传来一声微弱的叹息。  
“叹什么气啊，老头子吗你？”  
乔纳森安静地趴在被褥上，用手臂将枕头堆在自己脸前。  
“迪奥，抱歉，其实我真的有话对你说。”  
本来不想听的，但是听到这种严肃的语调，迪奥保持着骑坐在乔纳森背上的姿势直起了身子。  
“……说来听听。”  
“我好像对迪奥你产生了多余的情感。”  
停顿了一下，没有从自己的义兄弟那里得到任何回应，乔纳森只好自顾自地说下去。  
“前几天你送我香薰的时候，我真的很开心。但自从那天以后，我就总会梦到我和你在……在做那种事，甚至白天的时候也会忍不住回想起来产生反应。我很害怕，所以最近一直躲着你。今晚本来想和你谈谈的，但是你好像很忙的样子，我就带着你扔出来的书回房间想第二天还给你。然后，就看到你的书里画的都是两个男人……”  
乔纳森说到这里，眼前又浮现出小人儿赤裸着身子交媾的画面。他忙把羞红的脸埋进枕头里，发出闷闷的鼻音。  
“对自己的义兄弟居然产生了性冲动，还在半夜跑到对方房间里去。我已经没有资格做绅士了，只是变态而已。”  
被变态这个字眼深深刺痛了心脏的迪奥装作若无其事的样子回话。  
“青春期有一点奇怪的冲动也没什么吧，再说你也没做出什么真正过分的事。”  
所以我不是变态，嗯，不是的。迪奥这么想着，觉得好受了一点。  
“但是！我对你不只是这样而已！”乔纳森激动地转过身，差点把迪奥从床上掀下去。“其，其实最近我都一直想着你，而且你在我身边时就会心跳加速。”  
迪奥想起这两天的遭遇，感同深受地点了点头，“我也是。”  
说完这句话，迪奥后背的冷汗蓦地淌了下来。他惊恐地环顾四周，指尖发凉，心跳如擂鼓在耳边回响。这是生物印刻在血脉中的察觉危险的直觉。可是这哪里有危险，他就坐在自己房间的床上，眼前是一个朝夕共处了七年的傻大个，顶着一张俊朗的面容乐呵呵地笑。那刀削的眉眼也温和起来，蔚蓝的瞳孔中闪着星星点点希冀的光。  
乔纳森眼中是夜空下的海洋。浪花从远处奔腾而来拍打在沙滩上化成细碎的白色泡沫。水面倒映的繁星和明月，随波流破碎又圆满。沉静的神秘的深不见底的海。  
迪奥脑颅中开始出现溺水时的耳鸣声。随着潮汐上涨的海平面吞没他的脚踝，逐渐上升到腰部肩部，直到迪奥仰起头才能勉强露出口鼻呼吸。  
“我喜欢你。”  
塞壬在歌唱。迪奥看着荡漾的星空逐渐离自己远去，身体缓慢下沉到温暖的黑暗之中，仿佛投入一个宽广的怀抱。怀抱中是青草，墨水和巧克力的味道，还带着一点点汗水的咸。于是他闭上眼睛，放弃所有抵抗。  
“……我也是。”  
他听见自己喃喃出声，然后又在看见对方像哭一样的表情时忍不住笑了出来。  
明明想哭的人是我才对。  
15.  
回过神来时，迪奥发现自己的嘴唇已经和jojo的紧紧贴合在了一起，柔软的触感竟和想象中的相差无二。察觉到对方的舌尖时，乔纳森瑟缩了一下，便在迪奥的胁迫下顺从地张开嘴迎接之后的缠绵，激起迪奥心中的狂喜。他一边亲着，一边上手去解乔纳森的睡衣，结果刚解完第一个扣子就失去了所有耐心。随着线头断裂的声音，大片大片的肌肤裸露在月光之下光影分明。相较之下，乔纳森则更为细致一些，他尝试着将所有的纽扣都穿过洞眼，只是手指会因为某次深情的吮吸或是有意的挑逗而失去力道，只能无助地拽住迪奥的衣角。  
还不等乔纳森从这个绵长的吻中恢复呼吸，迪奥便用力抓住了他的乳房。汗涔涔的肌肤仿佛有吸力一样，整个手掌都陷在富有弹性的肌肉中。  
“你这没用的奶子长这么大，是为了勾引我的吗？嗯？”  
乔纳森被迪奥粗俗的话语吓了一跳，他看着自己的胸部在揉捏下变换着形状，犹豫片刻，最终也只是将手搭在迪奥的手腕处，默默地忍受着。  
“奶子这种词……太下流了……”  
“下流的是你才对吧！”  
迪奥一掌落下，突然受到刺激的乳粒涨红地挺立起来，随着被掌掴的胸部在空气中颤动。  
“被人打还会有快感吗？真是了不起的奶子啊。”  
“等……啊！”  
比起乔纳森的话语，迪奥先行一步双手掐住充血的乳头逗弄着。虽然不想承认，但痛感的确正不断转化成阵阵奇异的搔痒，令乔纳森体热难耐，只能夹住大腿，暂且拉开迪奥的手。  
“哈，哈……拜托了，先停一下吧……”  
“怎么，这样就受不了？”迪奥看着眼前咬着嘴唇的乔纳森，想到jojo搞不好真的能靠胸部就射出来，内心顿时涌上嗜虐的喜悦感，开始蠢蠢欲动着进行下一步动作。  
“因为，不能只有我舒服。迪奥也……”  
当乔纳森俯下身时，迪奥惊奇地睁大了眼睛，他眼看着那个脸红到耳根的人捧起胸部用两乳夹住了自己的下体，生涩地套弄着。更令他惊奇地是，jojo那饱满的胸肌居然刚好能够完全包裹住柱体，如同特意打造的一样紧致贴合，甚至还很考虑周到地滴上了唾液润滑。  
“这样舒服吗？”  
乔纳森眯起眼睛露出微笑。迪奥克制着直接射精的冲动，一边挺腰抽送一边恶狠狠地责问：“你从哪学的这种事？”  
乔纳森在回答时还要努力撑住身体，才能迎住一次次的冲击。  
“是，是迪奥你扔出来的那，那个小册子上，所以我猜你可能喜欢……”  
得了，真是搬起石头砸自己的脚。迪奥放慢呼吸试图延迟高潮，脑内想象着乔纳森在隔壁房间翻动着小册子的画面。不对，也有可能是因祸得福？  
乔纳森越说声音越小，头也渐渐地低了下去，胸部的震颤几乎让大脑麻痹，仿佛周围的环境都在向后退开，只有眼前晃动着的肉棒越发清晰起来。  
好想舔……  
呜，又来了，乔纳森皱眉抵抗着和自己走进迪奥房间前同样的晕眩。然而心中越是抗拒，口中唾液的分泌越是不停地流到挺立的阴茎上，简直像是望着眼前骨头流口水的小狗一样。  
“喂jojo，手怎么停下来了？”  
“哈，哈……对不起啊迪奥，忍不住了……”  
带着将近要崩坏的表情，乔纳森张开嘴含住怒挺的龟头愉悦地吸吮着，舌头灵活地划过冠状沟和紧闭的双唇一同褪下包皮，时而深深地吞下着赤裸的柱体，时而在马眼左右舔弄着。  
“唔唔，放心吧，每根血管都会帮你照顾到的。”  
看着乔纳森陌生的淫荡表情，迪奥忍不住咬牙切齿起来。  
“你就这么喜欢做这种事吗？”  
“喜欢……嗯嗯嗯，迪奥也……最喜欢了。”  
“谁问你这个啦？！”  
再次被突然告白的迪奥一时语塞，思维被打断，连带着对下半身的控制也减弱了。他忙按住乔纳森的肩，试图让对方停止动作。  
“等，等下，要射了。”  
“没关系……射进来吧。”  
感受着舌头上阴茎的跳动，乔纳森没有减缓速度，反而将它深深地吸入喉咙，抱紧了自己胸部在阴囊处激烈磨蹭着。  
可恶，我不管了啊。暗骂一声，迪奥最后一次挺起了腰身。积攒了近一周的浓郁精液大量地喷射进了乔纳森的口腔之中，甚至有一些反从鼻子中溢了出来。  
“哈……真是的。”迪奥长叹一声，因为自己失控的自制力而头痛地扶额，眼前的乔纳森突然不住地颤抖起来。  
“怎么了jojo！没事吧？”  
抱紧了依旧在打颤的乔纳森，迪奥这才看清他脸上冷汗下的红晕。  
“啊……没事，只是刚才吞下迪奥的精液之后忍不住高潮了而已。”  
……  
…………  
………………  
可恶可恶可恶可恶！  
迪奥抑制不下心中的怒火，向怀里的人大声吼去。  
“区区一个jojo而已，少说那种让我心动的话啊！”  
“咦，刚才那个会让人心动吗？”  
乔纳森看着迪奥拉开床头柜的抽屉翻找着，里面装满了他刚塞进去的各种奇形怪状的情趣道具。  
“呜啊，迪奥你……”  
“少摆出那种表情，”迪奥头也不回地说，“老子今天刚买的。”  
“为什么要买这些啊？”  
“废话，当然是为了上你了，不然还能为了做小面包吗？”  
拿着润滑剂和避孕套回来的迪奥不由为自己的先见之明洋洋得意起来。  
这钱总算没白花。  
“到时候可别喊疼啊。”他打开盖子，将粉红色的粘稠液体倒在手心，内心满是试验刚买回来的新商品的喜悦。  
以至于完全忽略了床上乔纳森像看青蛙小便一样的眼神。  
  
“啊疼疼疼疼疼！”  
乔纳森在忍耐中沉默着，终究还是开了口。  
“如果没错的话，我才是那个屁股里被人插了根手指的人吧。为什么是迪奥你在叫呢？”  
“还不是怪你夹得太紧了！”迪奥已经开始认真地考虑自己手指头骨折后的医疗保健问题。“你倒是放松点啊！”  
“这是我能控制的吗？”  
“你不能控制个屁！就现在你还在做平板支撑！能不能严肃一点，我们做爱呢！”  
于是乔纳森悻悻地放下手臂，将脸埋进枕头里，不一会突然笑出了声。  
还在艰难试图保住自己食指的迪奥不得不停下来问他。  
“你在笑什么？”  
语气非常客气礼貌，实际上脑海里已经把这个非常擅长破坏气氛的jojo强奸了一万遍啊一万遍。  
“抱歉啊，不是在笑你。只是想起迪奥从小时候开始学习、体育、人际交往都比我好，好像是全能一样。现在知道了原来迪奥也有不擅长的事情，不知为何觉得更亲切了。”  
如果有“最不想在床上被伴侣这么讲”排行榜的话，迪奥的前三名一定是：第三位，亲切；第二位，不擅长；第一位，以上言论全部出自乔纳森之口。  
“开什么玩笑，我超勇的好不好！”  
乔纳森点头称是，其敷衍程度和乔斯达卿劝他不要把六件衬衫同时穿在身上时的回应有一拼。  
“嗯嗯嗯，你说是就是，迪奥超勇超厉……啊！”  
平趴着的乔纳森突然躬起脊背，又无力地摔回床上。刚才平板支撑五分钟还一脸轻松的他现在剧烈地喘息着，连脚趾都蜷在一起。  
“你没事吧？”  
“没……没事！我就是运动一下啊哈哈哈哈。”  
迪奥抚摸着干笑着的乔纳森，若有所思。  
“说起来，以前看书里说男人有一个器官叫做前列腺，如果按压到的话会产生强烈的性快感，甚至能够直接达到干高潮。怎么样，想试试吗？”  
看着手下放松的肌肉重新紧张起来，迪奥露出和蔼的微笑。  
“jojo，你刚才说我什么来着？”  
“迪奥，趁人之危可不是绅士所为……”  
乔纳森僵硬地一点点向门口平移过去。  
“说得好，那就请真正的绅士为我示范一下床上礼仪吧。”  
带着纯正的报复心理，迪奥在乔纳森爬到床边时无情地碾压上刚才蹭过的那个位置。  
  
过去了一分钟，还是十个小时？乔纳森已经完全丧失了对时间的概念，脑子里只剩下从下半身传来的咕啾咕啾的水声，好像一锅煮化了的巧克力，散发着粘腻的甜味，嘴中咬紧的枕巾也被打湿了一大片。他不敢松口，怕一张嘴就发出支离破碎的求饶声，只能把全部希望寄托在迪奥最终会玩腻的心态上。  
然而正相反的，迪奥无比细致且无比耐心地探索着狭窄甬道中的每个皱襞，而且非常乐于在前列腺处由轻至重地揉弄。他的每次按压都会激起乔纳森的颤抖，阴茎也跟着一跳一跳的，铃口带出几滴温热的液体。但是没有高潮，一直都没有。最接近的那次，迪奥掐住乔纳森的阴茎根部，眼看着那涨成紫红色的粗长在束缚中无力地垂下头，埋在枕头里的人发出一声痛苦的悲鸣。  
于是迪奥抽出那三根手指，跪在乔纳森两腿之间。  
“求我。”  
他的龟头就抵在入口的皱褶处，毫无疑问，在他插入的瞬间乔纳森就能达到高潮。  
这是个安静的夜晚，迪奥甚至能透过jojo的喘息听到夜风拂过庭园中灌木丛的声音。在他年幼时，夜里从来不会这么安静。他躺在木板床上翻来覆去彻夜难眠，窗外是尖叫声，怒骂声，还有女人毫不掩饰的呻吟声。迪奥按捺着自己的性欲等着，等着jojo的雌伏，等着他扭动着腰肢请求自己的怜悯，等着像贫民街的嫖客打骂着身下的妓女将自己的精液全部射入他的小腹。这种幻想让迪奥的下半身兴奋，上半身却因为唤起的记忆而感到恶心和厌烦。  
月光顺着窗帘的缝隙流转，照映在二人交合的身体上。  
乔纳森张开嘴，喉咙因为干渴变得嘶哑。  
“不要。”  
那一瞬间，迪奥真的想上手掐死这个永远不能随他心意的人，然后强奸了这具美好的肉体。他甚至幻想着就这么抱着死去的乔纳森，两人一同跌入深不见底的地狱里去。  
就在他即将付诸行动时，乔纳森转过头对着他笑了。迪奥看着乔纳森的眼睛，耳边是如潮水般的蝉鸣。  
“不要这个姿势，你插进来的时候，我想看着你的脸。”  
啊，输了。  
意识到这一点的迪奥反而自暴自弃地笑了出来。  
16.  
“啊，啊……迪奥……好厉害……”  
乔纳森的腿紧缠在迪奥的腰间，手臂也搂住了肩膀，只有这样才不会因为过大的冲劲撞向床头。  
对于二人来说，他们完全没有停下来改变体位的余裕，只是单纯地重复着抽插的动作而已。阴茎每一次插入时都会完全没入其中，然后全部出去再进来，次次都撞在乔纳森身体的最深处。温暖的肉壁被完全撑开，近乎贪婪地包裹住体内的异物，不断吸吮着。  
“……你看。”  
乔纳森指指自己小腹处明显异于腹肌的凸起。  
“是迪奥的肉棒顶在这里哎。”  
于是迪奥停下动作，看着那个形状过于明显的小包“啊”了一声。  
“我好像忘戴套了。”  
“哎——”乔纳森的声音如同梦呓一样含含糊糊的，“那万一有了小宝宝该怎么办？”  
听到这里，迪奥忍不住摸摸乔纳森的头顶，想看看他的脑袋是不是被自己操漏了什么东西。  
现在科普男男不能生子的常识也没什么用，迪奥决心顺着这个没学好生理知识的傻子的话继续说下去。  
“那就生下来，我们一起养大。”  
乔纳森仰望着天花板，不知幻想到了什么美景，沉浸在幸福中平静地笑了。  
“希望他能长得像你，他会成为全世界最可爱的孩子。”  
“那还用你说。”  
迪奥在乔纳森身上印上一个又一个的吻痕，直到肌肤上那些瘀血的印迹连成了红色的项圈和锁链，紧紧地缠绕在胸前颈间。  
他应该嘲笑jojo的，但是膝上有个小不点向他伸出手索要糖果的感觉好像还不错。  
谁知道呢，那个抱着母亲裙子哭泣的孩子大概也能成为一个好父亲。  
17.  
“所以，爸爸，我们在一起了。”  
迪奥和乔纳森并肩站在乔斯达卿面前，十指紧扣。  
乔斯达卿微笑着放下茶杯，左手指着自己眼下的黑眼圈，右手挥拳重重砸在茶几上。  
“我昨天晚上就知道了！你们两个混小子倒是小点声啊！枉为绅士！”  
“我也想忍着的，但是迪奥他……”  
看着乔斯达卿的脸越来越黑，迪奥站出来挡住了还在小声嘟囔着的乔纳森。  
“父亲，您愿意支持我们两个吗？”  
还在气头上的乔斯达卿背过身去望向窗外，迪乔两个人不敢搭话，只得一直等着家主的回话。  
许久，乔斯达卿又转了回来。  
“我这就像是同时失去了两个儿子。”  
“爸爸……”  
“父亲……”  
乔斯达卿抬手止住他们的动作，严肃的脸上露出微笑。  
“但是反过来想，其实就是多了两个儿媳而已嘛。来，这对戒指就交给你们了。”  
不不不，这完全不一样好吧。这种逆转思维拜托只用在法庭上可以吗。迪奥无视了身边雀跃不已的乔纳森，冷静地吐槽着。  
“哦对了，还有一件事，”乔纳森督了一眼迪奥，不好意思地低下了头，“我可能怀孕了。”  
“哈哈哈哈那不也挺好……咳，咳咳咳咳！”  
“老爷！老爷您没事吧！”  
看着慌忙围过去的管家和乔纳森，以及倒在地上哭笑不得的乔斯达卿，迪奥不禁为自己过去暗杀付出的精力深深叹息。  
这样的一家人真的有什么夺取他们财产的必要吗？  
  
18.世界线的收束  
  
“迪奥，谢谢你上次送我的香薰，这是我的回礼！”  
“哦，你这个石头脑袋居然也会有这种心思了？真是难得，就让我看看你能送我什么吧……嗯，这些奇形怪状的东西是什么？”  
“我今晚回家时在路上遇到一个东洋人，他给我推荐了不少来自中国的药材。鹿茸、淫羊藿和杜仲，都是能够补肾的！我看最近迪奥你早上都是扶着腰爬起来的，就给你多买了一些。”  
“……”  
“迪奥？怎么沉默了，是感动得说不出话来了吗？”  
“jojo啊，人的精力是有限的。我从短暂的性爱生活中学到一件事……人越是想要一夜七次，就越会被始料不及的身体情况搞乱计划！除非能够超越人类……”  
“什么意思！你究竟在说什么！”  
“我不做人了，jojo！我要超越人类！”  
“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
  
从此二人幸福地生活在了一起，真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。【？？？？】


End file.
